


Across the Table

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: Just a short piece about dinner with the Charming’s from Killian’s perspective.





	

The first time he’s invited to dinner it's an awkward feeling.

He’s never had to do this before; dine with the parents. He’s had dinner in the company of the Charmings before, sure, but this was under a whole different circumstance. Now he was joining them as Emma’s boyfriend, specifically for them to get to know him without the main topic being whatever villain they were facing.

No, the topic this time would be him, and it was completely unchartered waters.

He’d never been the subject of any lass’s affections as a lad; he’d been a slave on a merchant ship. Not exactly suitor material. And once he’d enrolled in the navy, his time was dedicated to being the best at his job; making something of himself for Liam to be proud of. There wasn’t time for courting.

Of course, once he’d turned to piracy, it was nothing but giggling barmaids, sneaking off with him in lure of his pretty face, or lonesome wenches chasing the thrill and danger of his profession.

And then Milah came along…

Killian had never been the type of man to take home to the family, which is why he was suddenly unsure of how to act.

He wanted to give a good impression. He wanted to show he was worthy of Emma and deserving of their acceptance, but he also refused to change who he was just for the sake of impressing them. He was stuck straddling a indecisive fence.

“Sorry about this.” Emma kept whispering to him, showing she was embarrassed and insisting that her mother was responsible for the event.

But Killian knew, although Emma wasn’t keen on her parents making a big spectacle, she was just as nervous as he. It was new for her too. She’d never brought someone home to meet her mother and father. She too wanted to make a good impression of herself.

It was that knowledge that had him determined to make it go well.

 

The night turned out a lot better than he’d expected. The awkward conversation had soon blossomed into stories of the Enchanted Forest. He’d found himself triggering fond memories for the couple with his recounts of past adventures.

He’d even managed to get David to laugh.

By the end of the night, Emma had a smile on her face, pride beaming from her that told him it was all worth it.

“We should do this again.” Snow announced, and the thought doesn’t have his blood running cold.

For once, he’s in agreement.

* * *

  


The third time he’s invited to dinner it’s bleak.

He’s not quite sure why he’s been invited over, not when the source of their association is currently shrouded in darkness and isolating herself across the other side of town.

But Snow insists on him being there.

It’s quiet. Small talk is seldom with each of them lost in their own turmoil, running the same questions through their heads. What did we do wrong? How did Emma fall so far? How do we get her back?

It warms him slightly to know that he’s still included; still welcome even with Emma’s absence. But it pains him even more that she’s absent in the first place.

Although they eat in peace and manage to find some comfort in each other's company for the evening, it still feels like a failure.

* * *

 

The next dinner can only be described as bizarre.

There’s more people at the table this time, and they’re seated in an Underworld version of the loft, trapped and unable to get home, but it’s strangely pleasant.

He feels guilt.

Guilt that they’re in this predicament because of him; having to take on Hades himself because of him, but he can’t help finding comfort in knowing they did it because they feel he’s worth it.

He matters. He has a family; a place.

The underlying stress of the situation is overshadowed by their hope and reluctance to give in. They’re optimistic and determined to get back home and it rubs off on him. He shares smiles with Emma and holds her hand through it because it may not be an ideal situation, but they’re together.

And they will get back home.

Together.

* * *

  


Their last dinner he would mark down as his favourite.

It was the five of them once again- six if you count the littlest Prince, but it was different in so many ways.

They were no longer crammed into the loft.

This time, it was their home playing host.

His and Emma’s.

Their newly developed status is exciting and they find themselves thoroughly enjoying every moment. Both hesitant yet eager to prepare the meal together because it’s new and adventurous; not knowing who should be in charge of what, just knowing that they want it.

The charming’s being their guests, welcomed into their kitchen, sitting at their table. Killian can’t keep the smile off his face the entire night. He doesn’t remember feeling so at ease.

He pours the wine that night, he laughs the loudest, he doesn’t hold back from stretching across his seat to place a kiss on Emma’s cheek. He’s offering the dessert this time, Snow as asking if there’s anything they can do to help, David is thanking him for a great evening- It feels magnificent.

And she’s glowing with happiness too. They all are.

It was home.

It was how family is meant to be; how it should feel.

  


* * *

 

He can’t help but think about what the next dinner will be like.

Will it be back to short uncomfortable conversation with growing silence? Will he be able to share stories with them again after knowing what he’s done in the past?

Will it be on his and Emma’s wedding day? Surrounded by decorations and congratulations as they toast to good health and a happy life?

Killian is unsure of the reception he’ll receive the next time their family dinner comes around, but he knows for damn sure he needs to get off this submarine and back to Storybrooke to find out.


End file.
